Albator 31 - 37 Jusqu'à la fin
by iloveharlock
Summary: Les dieux d'Unyversium ont lancé leur reconquête des esprits et des Sanctuaires. Et rien ne va plus arrêter Alguérande alors qu'il part lui-même en guerre contre ceux qui s'en sont pris à tous les siens ! L'ultime affrontement est arrivé, avec toutes ses conséquences.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Clio, Warius, appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Les autres sont à moi

**1.**

Shinori aurait pu être comparé à un piranha pourvu d'ailes. Il se déplaçait dans l'air de façon plutôt gauche, son corps massif ne semblant absolument pas fait pour le vol.

\- Et alors que tu manques t'écraser à chaque battement d'ailes, tu me proposes ton aide pour un combat titanesque qui vaut bien celui que j'ai mené contre des Cyclopes ! ? grinça Alguérande.

\- De mon lointain Sanctuaire, il me semble avoir parfois entendu un Humain proférer qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.

\- Oui, mais il y a des limites à mon sens de la tolérance…

Tout en gardant un œil sur l'étrange créature qui, jusque-là, ne semblait pas lui vouloir de mal, le jeune homme se redressa sur la ronde dalle de marbre de l'espèce de chambre de prières où il venait de recouvrer ses sens.

\- Qu'as-tu fait de mes amis et de nos cuirassés ?

\- Ils vont bien. Ils ne m'intéressaient pas, même le guerrier éternel.

\- On dirait que tu me connais…

\- Nous avons tous entendu parler de toi, Alguérande Waldenheim. Et moi, je suis Shinori puisque tu ne le demandes pas !

\- J'ai fait une bonne pêche, moi, marmonna encore Alguérande. Et hormis l'appellation « ceux d'Unyversium » j'ignore tout bonnement à qui j'ai à faire ! Pourquoi t'es-tu mis sur notre route ? Peux-tu vraiment quelque chose pour nous ?

Shinori s'approcha encore, manquant percuter Alguérande qui s'était remis debout, manquant proprement l'écrabouiller de sa masse !

\- Je voudrais signaler que c'est vous qui avez failli heurter mon Sanctuaire ! Ton chromosome doré n'a même pas détecté ma présence.

\- Si cela avait été le cas, j'aurais fait tourner la barre du _Deathbird_ pour ne pas te faire de mal. Je suis désolé si nous avons failli te rentrer comme dans du beurre, ou plus vraisemblablement qu'on se serait fracassés et compressés sur ton refuge ! Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici, ta téléportation m'a complètement éreinté.

\- J'ai remarqué, tu as mis du temps à récupérer.

\- Je vieillis, ça doit être ça, maugréa Alguérande.

\- Non, tu as été soumis à de trop rudes épreuves, en trop peu de temps. Il aurait fallu que plus de temps s'écoule avant que Korsishon et les siens ne passent à l'offensive !

\- Comme si logique ou bienséance quelque part avaient jamais été respectées. J'ai déjà connu un Sanctuaire sous-marin, j'ai failli y laisser ma peau, pour changer. Le tien semble normal !

\- J'ai l'aspect d'un poisson, mais je n'ai effectivement rien à voir avec ceux de ta culture, Alguérande. Je suis céleste, comme l'indiquent mes ailes.

\- Oui, c'est flagrant ton aisance dans les airs, marmonna encore Alguérande. Viens aux faits, s'il y en a. Je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre ! Il faut que je sache ce qu'il est advenu de mon Pouchy !

\- Chaque chose en son temps. Là, tu ne peux rien pour ton Pouchy, comme tu dis. Et tu as à affronter la cohorte des dieux.

\- Je crains de n'avoir aucune chance… En tout cas, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais en avoir une ! Ce sont des dieux, justement ! Et Shernolpe…

\- Shernolpe n'était qu'une mouche, un insecte. Elle était leur maillon faible même. Elle était dégénérée, faisait cavalière seule, et était tout bonnement folle à lier. Nous ne pouvions tolérer une telle épine dans notre pied !

Alguérande tressaillit violemment, observant plus attentivement son, apparemment, maladroit interlocuteur.

\- Tu es un dieu, toi ? !

\- Oui, fit simplement Shinori. Comme quoi, les apparences !

\- Autant pour moi. J'ai été malpoli et injurieux, je m'en excuse. Mon ignorance n'excuse pas cette incorrection, car j'avais à te respecter puisque tu es un Gardien de Sanctuaire !

\- Tu es inquiet, à fleur de peau. Que dis-je : tu es paniqué au possible par la disparition de, à présent, quatre des tiens ! Et pour ma part, j'ai joué avec tes émotions, je le reconnais. J'avais l'avantage, c'est moi qui n'ai pas été correct. Et maintenant, venons-en aux choses sérieuses. Il y a ceux d'Unyversium d'un côté. Et de l'autre, il y a bien d'autres dieux qui ne les reconnaissent pas comme leurs pairs. Je suis de ceux-là.

Alguérande déglutit péniblement, la bouche et la gorge complètement sèches.

\- Quoi, vous seriez, aussi nombreux que ceux d'Unyversium ? interrogea-t-il enfin.

\- On va le résumer ainsi. Il est temps pour nous d'entrer dans la danse ! Mais pour nous réunir, il va te falloir nous convaincre, nous persuader de nous unir à toi. Un exercice qui t'est familier. Je vais te guider jusqu'à notre Assemblée. Le grand et dernier moment est arrivé, Alguérande Waldenheim !

* * *

Dans un sursaut, Alguérande revint à nouveau à lui, sur la passerelle de son _Deathbird_.

Il empoigna la grande barre en bois.

\- _Deathbird_, en avant !


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Warius vida son verre de red bourbon.

\- Je crains de piller tes réserves, Algie.

\- Tout comme je m'y emploie depuis quelques temps. Apprécie, Warius. Les dieux seuls savent combien de temps il nous reste vraiment !

Warius reposa le godet devant lui.

\- Mais pourquoi ce carnassier ambulant ne se manifeste-t-il que maintenant ? En prétendant avoir une autre clique de dieux alliés à lui ? vitupéra-t-il. Tu attends depuis si longtemps !

\- Je suppose qu'ils voulaient me tester, m'observer, et ne se révéler à moi que si je le méritais vraiment, avança Alguérande en remplissant à nouveau les verres.

\- Depuis le temps que tu te collettes au surnaturel, ils devraient savoir ce que tu vaux, ce que tu as dans le cœur, sans t'évaluer à nouveau !

\- Tu es bien rageur, remarqua Alguérande.

\- Et toi bien trop calme, continua de s'agiter son ami. La double téléportation de ce poisson t'a complètement sonné ou quoi ? !

\- Il y a un peu de ça, reconnut le jeune homme. Je n'arrive pas non plus à croire ce que Shinori m'a dit, je ne l'espérais vraiment pas !

\- Il ne t'a rien donné de concret, poursuivit Warius. Tu es sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé cette rencontre, après tous ces espoirs que tu gardais pour toi ?

\- Cela fait trop longtemps que je pratique le surnaturel. Je sais faire la différence entre un délire et la réalité. Et je continue de traîner une migraine carabinée depuis cette entrevue, ce qui ne peut me faire douter qu'elle fut bien réelle !

\- Vu sous cet angle, je ne peux que m'incliner devant ton expérience de ce monde, mon garçon.

Warius tressaillit légèrement.

\- Excuse cette extrême familiarité, Algie. Je sais que nous nous connaissons depuis vingt ans, mais mon amitié n'autorisait pas que je te parle avec autant d'affection. Je ne suis pas ton père…

\- Tu l'as remplacé, à plus d'une reprise, sourit tendrement le jeune homme. Tu as été à mes côtés en des moments cruciaux, dès ma première épreuve quasi quand j'ai été dans les limbes affronter Dambale et Balkendorf ! Tu m'en as ramené, je ne l'ai jamais oublié. C'était toi et non papa puisque tu avais procédé à une mise aux poings peu avant !

\- Ma spécialité, je le crains. Je crois que je t'aime beaucoup, depuis que j'ai découvert ta misérable existence. Les souffrances de ton père, à découvrir l'enfer qu'était ta vie, je les ai partagées avec lui.

\- Je sais, fit encore Alguérande. J'ai une grande famille merveilleuse. Sans vous tous, il y a longtemps que j'aurais baissé les bras devant les adversaires et les obstacles !

\- Non, jamais ! assura Warius avec fermeté. Tu es le fils de ton père. Renoncer n'est pas dans tes gènes !

\- Merci, murmura le jeune homme en passant la main dans ses longues mèches fauves.

Warius se leva, autant pour se dégourdir les jambes que pour abréger une discussion qui, si elle le touchait, les entraînait sur une pente émotionnelle qui risquait de les fragiliser aux portes du combat.

\- Je ne suis pas ton père, reprit-il, avec plus de dureté dans la voix cette fois. Nous sommes partis pour le sauver, et le récupérer, avec les tiens ! Rien ne doit plus te détourner de ton but, t'attendrir.

\- Mais, je n'ai nullement l'intention de repartir la queue entre les jambes, gronda Alguérande, déterminé, et n'en voulant absolument pas à son ami de le bousculer légèrement. Shinori m'a rendu un souffle d'espoir, je vais m'y raccrocher de toutes mes forces !

\- Je te fais entière confiance, Algie. Si cela n'était pas le cas, et depuis toutes ces années, je n'aurais pas été là à chaque fois que tu as réclamé, ou non, mon assistance.

\- Ce pourquoi je te suis d'autant plus reconnaissant. Et je ne plaisantais pas, Warius : sans tous les miens, je n'aurais jamais été au bout de mes affrontements. Vous me portez, vous me donnez les bonnes raisons de me battre.

\- Le vieil adage : guerroyer pour l'amour et non pour la violence elle-même. Tu as raison, comme souvent, jeune homme.

\- Non, je ne suis pas aussi sage. C'est Pouchy qui l'est ! Et lui aussi j'ai à le retrouver !

\- Tu crois que Balkendorf a fait à Terra IV… ? souffla Warius.

\- Pouchy était prévenu. Il n'a eu que très peu de temps, mais je veux croire qu'il a su se préparer. Mon petit frère est devenu lui aussi un Immortel, il est le plus apte de nous tous à se défendre !

Un peu surpris par le regain de confiance de son jeune ami, Warius se rasséréna néanmoins, ragaillardi par cette reprise d'espoir.

\- Encore un verre, Algie, puis reprend la barre et trouve-nous d'autres alliés avant de ficher la pâtée à ceux d'Unyversium !

\- J'en ai bien l'intention, rugit Alguérande en avalant son verre d'un trait avant de quitter le salon pour rejoindre la passerelle de son _Deathbird_.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

\- J'ai dit à Warius que tu n'étais pas un rêve… Mais à la réflexion, je crois que je préfèrerais ! grinça Alguérande.

\- De quoi te plains-tu ? rétorqua Shinori, avec un certain amusement, alors que le jeune homme flottait entre deux eaux, sans nul besoin de respirer néanmoins, le piranha ailé se déplaçant plutôt gracieusement à présent dans l'environnement liquide.

\- Pourquoi je suis ici ? reprit Alguérande.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que ceux d'Unyversium ne s'en soient pas pris à nous bien qu'ils n'ignorent nullement que nous ne partageons leurs envies de reconquête des esprits afin de se faire adorer.

\- Ils ne pensent qu'à leurs plans, hasarda le jeune homme. Et puis, vous faites tous partie de la même bande. Vous n'allez pas vous tirer entre les pattes, ce qui disperserait les forces !

\- Pas du tout !

\- Alors explique-moi, au lieu que je passe pour un abruti de première ! ragea Alguérande.

\- Mon véritable Sanctuaire est sous-marin. Et mes amis s'y sont réfugiés. Sous les milliards de mètres cubes d'eau, leurs pensées et actes sont hors de perception de ceux d'Unyversium.

\- Un refuge, comprit alors Alguérande qui avait soudain l'impression de couler comme une pierre ! Que me fais-tu cette fois ?

\- Je t'emmène à tes alliés. Détends-toi, jeune Humain, cela ne te fera aucun mal.

\- Facile à dire… L'eau n'est pas mon environnement…

\- Tout comme l'espace ne l'est pas pour les Mortels, quelle que soit leur espèce, remarqua avec pertinence Shinori. Mais vous l'avez conquis ! Tu vas te sentir comme un poisson dans l'eau auprès de nous.

\- Je suis un Dragon !

\- Aucun de nous ne l'ignore. Ferme les yeux, ce sera préférable.

Sur le point de se rebeller, Alguérande obéit, la gravité de la situation ne pouvant souffrir de son caractère rétif !

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne pouvais pas voir ? interrogea-t-il quand ses pieds eurent retrouvé un sol ferme, au fond de l'océan du Sanctuaire aquatique.

\- Devine !

\- Ne connaissant pas le passage, je ne pourrais trahir votre repaire et donc permettre qu'on vous retrouve et qu'on vous attaque !

\- Cette fois, tu as parfaitement raison, Alguérande, approuva le piranha ailé. Laisse-moi te présenter mes amis, tes alliés.

Rouvrant les yeux, Alguérande eut l'impression d'être face à un véritable bestiaire : gnou, rapaces, tigre, insectes – enfin, c'était ce que lui évoquaient au vu de ses propres connaissances les créatures fantasmagoriques apparues.

\- Oui, vous ressemblez à ces bêtes de mon univers, mais vous êtes aussi différents, et je perçois votre phénoménale puissance qui me fait presque vaciller !

\- Nous sommes des dieux, remarquèrent les êtres réfugiés au Sanctuaire de Shinori.

\- Votre énergie est bonne, elle ne me fait aucun mal… Que pouvez-vous faire pour moi ? Que demanderez-vous en échange ?

\- Nous sommes à tes ordres, Alguérande. Le reste importe peu.

Les prunelles grises du jeune homme s'enflammèrent.

\- En ce cas, partons en guerre contre ceux d'Unyversium ! aboya-t-il.

* * *

Revenu dans la salle de l'autel où se trouvaient ses otages, Korsihon posa un regard neutre sur Balkendorf.

\- Tu n'as pas accompli ce que tu prétendais, Seigneur des Carsinoés, siffla-t-il en désignant Pouchy qui comme son père, son aîné, son neveu, était plongé dans le plus profond des sommeils.

\- Je préfère que celui-là aussi soit en vie. Nous pourrons nous servir d'eux tous quand Alguérande se pointera. Et qui sait, sa curiosité pourrait le pousser à chercher Terra IV, et s'il a trouvé de l'aide, il pourrait l'atteindre, mais mes pièges l'y attendent ! Même son crétin de cadet n'a pas eu le temps de rejoindre le rang des immortels, je suis arrivé bien plus rapidement qu'il ne le pensait. Il n'a pas pu me résister. J'aurais peut-être quand même dû attendre son Dragon de frère sur sa Terra IV chérie…

Korsihon secoua négativement la tête.

\- Alguérande Waldenheim ne se dispersera plus en quêtes, voyages, ou je-ne-sais-quoi. Il vient pour l'engagement final. Et là, c'est nous qui l'attendons de pied ferme ! rugit-il. Ce jeune Humain a toujours eu un cœur trop grand, et c'est ce qui le perdra cette dernière fois. Il ne peut pas sacrifier quatre des siens, c'est impossible ! Mais, tiens-toi prêt, Balkendorf. Il ne reste plus bien longtemps à attendre !

\- Oui, la fin d'Alguérande Waldenheim est toute proche ! se réjouit le Seigneur des Carsinoés.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

De loin, Alguérande vit son passager faire la moue tandis qu'il s'entretenait avec Doc Machinar dans la cafétéria du _Deathbird_.

\- Mais tu es pire ronchon que mon père, toi ! jeta-t-il en les rejoignant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a qui te préoccupe, aujourd'hui ?

\- Tu es bien trop calme, au vu de ce qui s'annonce.

\- Oui, ça tu l'as déjà dit, grogna le jeune homme.

\- Et à présent tu es presque guilleret, poursuivit Warius, sombre pour sa part. Je préfère ne pas savoir ce que Machinar te file comme anti-dépresseurs !

\- Je n'ai pas envie de le savoir non plus. Ça me dope plutôt bien, en effet, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

\- Tu as plus que repris du poil de la bête alors qu'il y a seulement quelques jours tu étais au bord de la déprime, voire pire ! continua Warius sans se dérider. Je devine aisément que tu prépares un de ces coups dont tu as le secret… Je suppose que tu arrives à dissimuler tes pensées à ceux d'Unyversium, que Shinori n'est pas étranger à cette protection de ton esprit, et que c'est pour ne pas te trahir que tu ne te confies pas à moi. Pourtant, je ne sais pas ce que je donnerais pour que tu me rassures !

\- Si seulement je pouvais me persuader que ce plan de folie a une chance… Mais c'est ce que je fais le mieux depuis bien longtemps : douter !

Warius étreignit alors l'épaule de son ami.

\- Tu m'affolerais encore plus avec une absolue confiance en toi ! reconnut-il. Tes doutes, ta prudence sont tes meilleures armes. Et tu as toujours fini par l'emporter !

\- Oui, jusqu'ici… s'assombrit Alguérande.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te déstabiliser, assura vivement Warius.

\- Oh, tu devrais avoir l'habitude, tenta de sourire Alguérande. Je n'arrive jamais à contrôler bien longtemps mes émotions !

\- Cette fragilité émotionnelle ne permet pas à tes ennemis de te cerner entièrement, de savoir dans quelle disposition d'esprit ils vont te trouver au moment crucial. Ne cesse jamais d'être toi-même, Algie !

\- Je n'arrive déjà pas à me cerner. J'aurais du mal à me forger une autre personnalité, s'amusa alors franchement le jeune homme. Je suis déjà bien assez changeant au naturel !

\- Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire. Alors, quelle est la suite du programme, Algie ?

\- Nous allons au Sanctuaire de Loclash.

\- C'est qui lui ?

\- Le dernier des Dromaiidés. Il va me fournir l'apport d'énergie nécessaire.

\- En quel but ?

Alguérande jeta un regard noir à son interlocuteur, ne dit plus rien et quitta précipitamment les lieux.

\- Bon, d'accord. Tu ne veux pas le dire. Mais je crois que je peux le deviner !

Warius fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais d'abord je vais aller fouiner pour découvrir ce que peut bien être un dromaiidé…

\- Un autre café ? proposa Machinar qui durant l'échange s'était tenu discrètement à petite distance des deux amis.

\- Avec plaisir !

* * *

Assis sur son lit, les chevilles croisées devant lui, Alguérande gardait le regard dans le vide, fixant sans vraiment le voir le panier de Truffy.

« Pourquoi donc as-tu, presque férocement, refusé de quitter le château d'Heiligenstadt ? Je n'ai jamais eu autant besoin de toi, du lion en toi, et de ton lien privilégié avec l'Oasis ! ? ».

Le jeune homme eut un profond soupir.

« Lumélyance, je ne perçois absolument plus rien de toi. Tu te serais donc bel et bien éteinte, Consciences des Univers… Dès lors, l'Oasis s'est effacé dans la foulée. Khefdan, as-tu disparu toi aussi ? Si tel était le cas, tu me manqueras toujours, mon ami ! ».

Alguérande se racla la gorge.

« Est-ce pour cela, mon pauvre Truffy… ? Tu aurais été absorbé par le néant, toi aussi ? Tu voulais profiter de dernières journées dans une vraie nature, avec des personnes qui te câlinaient ? Si c'est ça, je pouvais le comprendre, et toi tu aurais pu me le dire ! ».

Alguérande se leva, s'approchant des grandes baies vitrées pour poser ses paumes sur la surface translucide.

« Mon Pouch', avec l'extinction de Lumélyance, tu devenais son héritier. Tu avais si peu de temps pour boire le Philtre d'Éternité et t'éveiller à ta nouvelle condition afin de protéger ton Sanctuaire… Oui, si peu de temps ! Je redoute le pire. Et mon cœur me souffle que tu n'as pas réussi ! ».

La poitrine du jeune homme se souleva sur un sanglot.

« Alveyron, papa, Anténor, Pouchy… Il est hors de question que je vienne grossir vos rangs de prisonniers. Il ne reste plus que moi pour vous sortir des griffes de ceux d'Unyversium… ».


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Les jours passant, les inquiétudes de Warius n'avaient fait que grandir.

Les yeux mécaniques de Doc Machinar clignotèrent sans bruit.

\- Tu deviens une véritable pipelette, toi ! Depuis quand tu passes ton temps à parcourir les coursives de cuirassés pour tailler la bavette avec tous ceux que tu croises ?

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de plaisanter, soupira le colonel de la République Indépendante. Alguérande est désespérément seul à présent. Et je ne lui suis que d'un appui moral… Il a besoin de tellement plus en ces instants ! Il s'était repris, mais la disparition de Pouchy lui a porté un coup plus terrible qu'il ne veut le reconnaître. Algie est tellement sensible, depuis toujours. Il a presque réussi à tromper tout son monde, à commencer par ses ennemis, en étant un redoutable guerrier, mais il sera toujours l'enfant de lumière qu'une folle furieuse a mis au monde… Ses émotions, son énergie sont sa faiblesse… Et vu ceux d'Unyversium, je ne sais si ce sera un atout, ou le contraire, cette fois. Et en même temps, ce gosse a un sens de la stratégie bien supérieur à celui de son père, au mien alors que j'ai fait toute ma carrière Militaire en finissant en vie !

Sur la passerelle du _Karyu_ où il s'était rendu quelques heures pour y retrouver les bras doux et réconfortants de son épouse, Warius se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil de commandement, triturant machinalement sa casquette.

Le Doc Mécanoïde se rapprocha.

\- Colonel, cela ne te ressemble guère de dénigrer le génie de ton meilleur ami, ainsi que le tien au passage. Je me souviens que ta hiérarchie t'avait proposé les étoiles de général !

Warius grimaça.

\- J'ai été général, une fois. J'ai même été Empereur ! J'en garde un très mauvais souvenir ! Pas envie de recommencer, même si là on me récompensait bel et bien pour les réels mérites que me reconnaissait l'état-major.

Machinar laissa s'écouler un moment avant de reprendre d'initiative la discussion.

\- Puisque tout semble actuellement se régler, plus ou moins, en parlottes interminables, si tu me livrais le fond de ta pensée ? jeta-t-il soudain. Tu n'es pas là pour un énième échange de sentiments, pour faire passer le temps avant qu'Alguérande ne se retrouve face à ses adversaires ! Quelque chose te turlupine !

\- Je suis si limpide que cela ?

\- Depuis toujours, Warius !

\- Heureusement que ce ne fut pas le cas de mes ennemis… Et tu as raison, Machinar, comme toujours je le crains.

\- Je suis là. Et tu sais que je ne répéterai jamais aucun de tes mots.

\- Algie a un plan ! rugit soudain Warius. Il l'a monté dans l'urgence, l'affolement des angoisses pour les siens. Et je lui fais entière confiance, parce que je n'y comprends rien et que je crois en lui…

\- Mais ? releva le Mécanoïde.

\- … Mais je redoute que les inévitables élans de désespoir qui ne peuvent que l'agiter ne fragilise le rempart qu'il s'est forgé contre l'intrusion télépathique des dieux d'Unyversium – ou je ne sais quel pouvoir surnaturel surpuissant ! Oui, Machinar. Alguérande protège ses pensées, son esprit, les nôtres aussi j'en suis certain. Cependant, quand il craque, il ne peut qu'offrir une brèche à ces ennemis divins ! Aussi, qu'il ne veuille rien dire, il se peut que ceux d'Unyversium finissent par lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert !

\- Je vois.

\- Dès lors, plus aucun effet de surprise, soupira Warius. Algie et ses alliés seront attendus… Si seulement j'avais le moindre pouvoir ! ragea-t-il ensuite en martelant sa console de commandes.

\- Tu es auprès de ton ami. C'est le plus important. C'est ce qu'il attend de toi. Il l'apprécie, infiniment.

\- Il ne l'ignore pas, mais ça ne l'aide pas ! Les Sages, les Elites, pourquoi sont-ils si discrets soudain ? se révolta encore Warius. Tous ces fous, immortels, se sont servis du petit toutes ces années, et là ils le laissent seul ! C'est injuste, c'est inhumain ! Léllanya prétendait tant avoir changé, et elle aussi abandonne à nouveau son enfant face à la pire adversité possible !

\- Détends-toi, colonel, pria le Doc Mécanoïde.

\- Impossible… J'ai peur, Doc ! J'ai tellement peur !

\- Tout comme Algie doute par moments. Et tu lui as rappelé que cela faisait sa force au fond.

\- Bien envoyé, Machinar. Merci. A présent, j'ai à retourner sur le _Deathbird_, mon ami a besoin de moi !

\- Tu feras au mieux, comme toujours, rassura Machinar.

\- J'espère.

Il y eu soudain un claquement sec et Warius sursauta, regardant sa casquette légendaire.

\- La visière s'est brisée, c'est de sinistre présage…


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Deux mètres bien sonnés et bien planté sur ses hautes pattes, le plumage couleur de brindilles, le cou arrondi, les yeux immenses et noirs, Loclash se tenait droit devant son visiteur, raclant néanmoins le sol gravillonné de ses impressionnantes griffes.

\- Pourquoi souris-tu, jeune Humain ?

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu ressembles à ce point aux émeus de mon monde.

\- C'est pourtant bien ma forme habituelle.

\- Je ne perçois aucune protection particulière à ton Sanctuaire. Comment se fait-il que les dieux d'Unyversium ne s'en prennent pas à toi puisque tu ne les suis pas dans leurs desseins ?

\- Pour la simple raison que je n'ai aucun pouvoir, gloussa Loclash en agitant ses ailes atrophiées.

Alguérande sursauta.

\- Mais, ce n'est pas du tout ce que Shinori m'a dit !

\- Il n'a pas pris le temps de t'expliquer la nature de mon action, rectifia le dromaiidé.

\- Tu sais ce que je suis venu chercher ici ? interrogea le jeune homme.

\- Oui.

\- Tu peux m'en donner les moyens ? insista Alguérande. J'ai eu beau gagner en puissance au cours de toutes ces années, je ne le suis pas encore assez pour mon projet !

\- Je suis au courant. Depuis que Shinori a ouvert, ce qu'on pourrait appeler une fréquence télépathique, nous sommes tous connectés sans qu'on puisse capter nos échanges. Et c'est ainsi que je fonctionne : je transmets ma puissance à un autre qui est alors en mesure de s'en servir. Je ne peux exister qu'au travers d'un transmetteur extérieur.

\- Je vois, fit le jeune homme, soulagé. Je vais enfin pouvoir passer à l'action !

\- Oui, il y a urgence.

\- Pourquoi ? tressaillit à nouveau Alguérande.

\- Khorishon a décidé de se servir de l'énergie de ses otages pour nourrir son Sanctuaire. Alveyron, Anténor et Pouchy peuvent tenir un bon moment, mais pas ton père. Ne perds plus un instant !

\- C'est bien mon intention. Merci pour ton appui, Loclash.

\- C'est moi qui suis honoré, Alguérande Waldenheim !

Alguérande déploya ses propres ailes et disparut, rejoignant son _Deathbird_.

* * *

A l'écoute des informations rapportées par son jeune homme, Warius avait brusquement pâli.

\- Combien de temps, pour ton père ?

\- Aucune idée. Son lien avec le surnaturel a toujours été sporadique, il ne s'y est jamais vraiment éveillé, il ne résistera effectivement pas bien longtemps.

\- Que faisons-nous ? jeta alors rageusement Warius.

\- Toi, plus rien du tout !

\- Mais… protesta-t-il.

\- Tu vas amener ton _Karyu_ et le _Deathbird_ à l'Arche des Carsinômes, à leur rythme naturel. Moi, je m'y rends avec mes ailes.

\- Quand nous reverrons-nous ? souffla Warius, non sans appréhension.

\- Bientôt, j'espère.

\- Mais, en quoi les Carsinômes vont-ils bien pouvoir t'aider ? Ah oui, il vaut mieux que tu ne te confies pas à moi !

Alguérande ne put réfréner un frémissement de tout son être.

\- Il faut que j'arrive à temps, je ne peux pas envisager que ça se passe autrement…

\- Je me charge de ton cuirassé et du mien. Ouvre tes ailes et vas-y ! intima Warius.

Alguérande obéit.

* * *

Hylgène s'approcha de Khorishon qui se tenait sur un pont arrondi qui surplombait un ruisseau à l'eau cristalline.

\- J'ai perçu tes émotions, mais je n'ai pas su les analyser… Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'interpréter, reconnut le leader des dieux d'Unyversium. Alguérande a enfin quitté sa boîte de conserve volante. J'ai pénétré ses pensées à chaque fois que ses émotions fragilisaient la protection dont il les avait entourées ! Ce jeune Humain sera toujours aussi prévisible et vulnérable ! Il rejoint le vortex qu'est l'Arche de ces agonisants Carsinômes.

\- Il va le traverser pour trouver Unyversium ? comprit la déesse.

\- Oui. J'ignore pourquoi mais il semble croire qu'il a une chance en nous affrontant directement !

\- On peut finir de pomper l'énergie des otages alors ? se réjouit-elle. Celle des trois au chromosome doré semble presque inépuisable, mais nous n'avons que faire de celle du plus âgé d'entre eux, finissons-en.

\- Ils nous sont toujours plus utiles vivants. Et il sera plus jouissif qu'Algie Waldenheim assiste à leur trépas ! Nous n'avons plus qu'à l'attendre.

Hylgène battit précipitamment des paupières.

\- Tu ne vas tout de même pas…

\- Si, je vais le guider jusqu'ici, qu'il ne perde pas de temps à nous trouver. Ensuite, ce sera une mise à mort collective ! conclut Khorishon.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Galahane sursauta presqu'aussi violemment que son visiteur impromptu.

\- Alguérande, je suis une vieille femme, n'apparais pas sans prévenir !

\- Tu as l'âge de mon père… Bien que tu paraisses avoir pris quelques années depuis mon passage la dernière fois ! ?

\- Ainsi nous sommes, les Carsinômes, expliqua leur leadeuse en l'escortant à son appartement. Nous vivons durant près de deux siècles, puis quand la fin approche, nos corps s'étiolent et se marquent quasiment à chaque jour qui passe. Il nous reste vraiment peu de temps, Algie Waldenheim…

\- Et j'ignore quand j'en finirai avec les dieux d'Unyversium, si tant est que cela soit dans mes pouvoirs. Tu pourras tenir, Galahane ? J'ai l'impression d'être face à une centenaire !

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, mon corps se flétrit… Mais je saurai assumer la position que tu me donnes. De toute façon, le dernier des Carsinômes éteint, l'Arche demeurera encore quelques semaines. Elle aura perdu son pouvoir de régénération – sans recours à des papillons ! – et elle s'effritera tout simplement en débris spatiaux ! Reviens à temps pour pouvoir la quitter, ou te téléporter sur tes cuirassés alliés. Adieu, Alguérande Waldenheim, car nous ne nous reverrons plus, dans cette vie.

\- Je…

Galahane posa ses mains sur celles du jeune homme, y posant ses lèvres.

\- Ne dis rien, Algie, pria-t-elle.

\- Je me dois absolument d'exprimer car cette pensée ne m'a pas quitté ces dernières semaines.

Alguérande prit une bonne inspiration.

\- Si je n'y arrive pas, c'est moi qui te rejoindrai dans cette éternité, et ceux qui me sont le plus chers avec moi.

Les prunelles grises étincelèrent néanmoins.

\- Pourtant, j'ai d'autres cœurs à retrouver : Madaryne et ces merveilles qu'elle m'a donnés ! Mon bonheur absolu est là tout près et je refuse de sacrifier certains pour d'autres. Sans que tous reviennent, ce ne sera pas une victoire !

\- Le vortex n'a jamais cessé d'être ouvert durant ces décennies, d'où la facilité de tes passages entre les dimensions, les accès aux Sanctuaires. Tu peux partir, Algie !

\- Merci, Galahane.

Alguérande tourna les talons, sombre, inquiet, déterminé.

« Cette fois, ce sera l'ultime quitte ou double. Les Waldenheim auront l'avenir devant eux ou ils disparaîtront… Mais, en tout état de cause, il reste mes trois autres petits trésors et leur chromosome doré. Je dois y aller confiant : la relève est assurée ! Mais je veux tous les ramener, point barre, il n'y aura aucun compromis ! ».

Devant le vortex d'énergie, au cœur même de l'Arche, Alguérande prit une bonne inspiration.

\- Un départ sans retour, ou un départ pour tous les retours. C'est pile ou face, tout simplement ! Et j'accepte de jouer cette partie de folie à laquelle on m'oblige de me mêler !

Ouvrant ses ailes de Dragon, Alguérande plongea dans la tornade d'énergie qui lui fit traverser le temps et les dimensions.

* * *

A nouveau, Hylgène vit Khorsishon tressaillir

\- Il arrive, c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu le guides, pourquoi sembles-tu surpris ?

\- Je ressens sa détermination, sa haine même ! Cela ne ressemble pas à ce guerrier. D'ailleurs, il déploie soudain tellement d'énergie que je n'arrive plus à percevoir Siegfried ! On dirait que ce jeune Humain s'est beaucoup plus préparé que je ne l'imaginais !

La déesse rit, prenant son compagnon éternel par le bras, l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Il ne nous arrivera jamais à la cheville. Pourquoi s'inquiéter un instant ?

\- Parce qu'il n'a cessé d'accomplir des miracles alors qu'il n'aurait jamais dû venir au monde, cette hérésie de la nature ! rugit Khorishon. Et depuis près de trente-six ans il bouleverse les ordres naturels et surnaturels ! Je le vomis, je le hais ! Et je vais le détruire. Nous sommes des dieux !

\- Alors, que redoutes-tu ? insista Hylgène.

\- Ce que je n'arrive pas à voir, avoua Khorishon.

\- Mais tu m'as dit que les pensées de cet être infinitésimal… ?

\- Je lis ses intentions, mais tout est flou, rien n'a vraiment de sens… Je ne comprends pas. Et je n'aime pas ça du tout !

Le dieu Suprême serra les poings.

\- Qu'importe, qu'il vienne, enfin. Et je vais le massacrer, après avoir fait mourir les siens un par un devant ses yeux !


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Déboulant au Sanctuaire des Sanctuaires, Alguérande s'était presque attendu à trouver les dieux en rangs d'oignons, et à se prendre d'entrée la coordination de leurs frappes.

Au lieu de cela, il avait instinctivement apprécié la quiétude des lieux, la beauté architecturale des temples posés aux sommets des collines environnantes.

« Quel dommage que ceux d'ici aient décidé d'opter pour le Mal, enfin de mon point de vue. Pour eux, ils agissent pour un avenir meilleur, leur futur ! ».

Attentif aux vibrations ambiantes, Alguérande fit quelques pas.

« Les oiseaux chantent. Je ne les perturbe donc pas. Je suppose que les prisonniers sont dans l'un de ces temples, mais je n'ai pas le droit de me tromper… D'ailleurs, ces charmantes divinités ne peuvent qu'être planquées pas loin à attendre le moment propice pour me tomber sur le paletot ! ».

Le jeune homme se rapprocha du ruisseau dont les bras parcouraient les jardins qu'étaient le Sanctuaire de ceux d'Unyversium.

« Ils cernent complètement les ondes que les miens pourraient émettre. Ce ne sont donc pas eux qui m'ont attiré ici. Et sans cet appel, je n'aurais jamais pu retrouver mon chemin ! On m'a donc ouvert une voie royale, divine plutôt. Le piège dans toute sa splendeur, dont cela n'a jamais fait le moindre doute ! ».

Alguérande prit une bonne inspiration, repoussant encore le moment de faire apparaître ses ailes de Dragon, ce qui aurait provoqué l'arrivée de Siegfried qui guettait ce signal depuis le _Deathbird_.

\- Bon alors, je suis là ! hurla-t-il à pleins poumons. Vous voulez ma peau depuis longtemps, pourquoi encore attendre pour en découvre ? Vous m'avez pris mes meilleurs alliés, quelle menace est-ce que je peux encore bien représenter pour vous ? Finissons-en, nous n'attendons tous que cela !

\- Tu crois que c'est prudent de me défier ouvertement, sur mon territoire ? rugit Khorsihon en apparaissant.

\- Quelle importance ? ! rétorqua sèchement le jeune Humain. Je ne vous ai jamais rien fait !

\- Tu existes, jeta à son tour Hylgène en venant auprès de son compagnon de toute éternité. Voilà près de vingt ans que tu fiches le boxon dans les entreprises surnaturelles de ceux qui étaient nos amis, et qui ont péri de ta main !

\- Je n'allais pas les laisser mettre à mal mon propre monde, siffla Alguérande. Ils menaçaient l'équilibre pacifique, des innocents étaient menacés ! Je me suis dressés contre eux, en effet, parce qu'ils m'y obligeaient. Ce qui est la tâche de tout qui a un peu le sens de la justice, mais vaut mieux avoir un chromosome doré pour cela ! Mon père est de ce bois-là, mais il ne résistera pas longtemps à l'énergie que vous lui pompez ! Là, j'ai plusieurs raisons très personnelles de vouloir vous dégommer !

\- Comme si c'était en ton pouvoir, grondèrent quatre créatures blondes, vêtues de toges aux couleurs diverses. Khorishon a tout prévu.

\- Et je suis là moi aussi, on t'avait prévenu ! barrit littéralement Balkendorf en écrasant les fleurs sous ses sabots. Toi, tu es seul.

\- Je détiens ceux qui sont les plus chers à ton cœur, reprit Khorishon. Leur énergie nourrit ce lieu, cette puissance bénéfique est phénoménale, j'adore ! Et, comme tu l'avais deviné, je t'ai fait venir pour l'explication finale. Autrement, je crois bien que tu aurais erré entre les dimensions, prisonnier de ce vortex, jusqu'à ton dernier jour !

\- Cela aussi était limpide, grinça Alguérande qui avait la désagréable sensation de réaliser être encerclé ! Je n'ai jamais été de taille, c'est ça ? Mes pressentiments funestes avaient raison d'être, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et comment ! se réjouirent à l'unisson tous les dieux d'Unyversium.

Alguérande sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, alors que sous le stress montant son épiderme s'était couvert de sueur.

\- Je n'ai plus le choix… Je n'ai plus que lui… Et il pourrait bien vous surprendre ! siffla-t-il.

Mais avant d'avoir pu déployer entièrement ses ailes de Dragon, la frappe coordonnée des dieux, trop fulgurante pour qu'il parvienne à la voir, l'avait frappé, le heurtant sous tous les angles, causant de terribles blessures à son corps Humain.

\- Et voilà, tout est fini, je le savais ! se réjouit Khorsishon alors que son adversaire s'était effondré, inconscient.

Hylgène rit de bon cœur.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Qu'on le porte auprès des siens. A présent, j'ai cinq sources d'énergie inépuisable quasi, à disposition. J'ai gagné, comme je n'en avais jamais douté ! Tous les balafrés, et ce Gardien de Pouchy, sont en mon pouvoir ! Voilà une victoire comme je les aime !


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Au hurlement de sa belle-mère, Madaryne s'était précipitée vers elle.

\- Salmanille ? !

\- Je les ai perdus, tous ! Tous mes cœurs ! Alguérande n'a pas pu le faire… Il a été battu… Il n'y a plus aucun espoir !

\- Non, je refuse d'y croire, assura vivement Madaryne en étreignant les épaules de Salmanille secouée de sanglots, dévastée. Alguérande est parti pour gagner, il se fera hacher menu et ne retiendra rien pour sauver ceux qu'il aime par-dessus tout !

\- Pas cette fois, plus maintenant, se lamenta Salmanille en passant convulsément les mains dans ses courtes boucles blondes. Il n'y a plus rien… Madaryne, je suis désolée… Toi et moi, nous les avons perdus !

Madaryne sentit alors une peur affolante la gagner, la saisir toute entière.

\- Oh non… souffla-t-elle avant que les larmes n'inondent ses joues. Les jumelles, Oralys, c'est donc tout ce qui me reste à chérir…

Dans les bras l'une de l'autre, les deux femmes demeurèrent étreintes un long moment, partageant un identique chagrin, dévastées.

Dans leurs chambres, en pleine sieste, Kya et Sya les jumelles, ainsi qu'Oralys, s'agitèrent dans leur sommeil.

* * *

Avec une infinie satisfaction, Khorsishon considéra les cinq autels où se trouvaient allongés ses pires ennemis, qui n'étaient plus une menace.

\- Ils dorment tous comme des bébés, se réjouit Hylgène. Ce fut si facile au final ! Je ne pensais pas que nous y arriverions ainsi sans coup férir !

\- Et je vais prendre toute leur énergie. Le temps court toujours. Leur mort va faire vivre le Sanctuaire ! Eclatante victoire, sans aucune contestation possible.

Khorsishon se pencha sur le dernier arrivé de ses otages.

\- Bienvenue dans mon monde, Alguérande Waldenheim. Dors bien jusqu'à ce que tu rendes ton dernier souffle. Mais en fait ton tour viendra le premier car tu m'as privé de la joie de faire mourir les tiens avant de te mettre au sol. Je ne te sous-estimais nullement, il fallait que je t'abatte d'entrée finalement ! Sinon tu aurais pu me réserver un de ces sales tours dont tu avais le secret ! Hylgène, prie notre cœur d'énergie, je te prie.

\- Bien, Khorishon. Une autre requête ? sourit-elle.

\- Bien sûr. Puise toute l'énergie en Alguérande, il va finalement être le premier à disparaître ! Les plans changent constamment, il faut s'adapter ! Je préfère mes dispositions initiales, mais ces fichus Humains sont imprévisibles au possible, je les hais ! Et une fois que ces êtres faibles nous vénéreront inconditionnellement, je les détruirai pour instaurer un nouvel Ordre où des esprits frais nous reconnaîtront comme les dieux irréprochables pour lesquels nous tentons de passer. Maintenant, plus rien ne peut m'arrêter.

\- Nous stopper, glissa Hylgène.

\- Oui, c'est bien ce que j'avais voulu dire…

* * *

L'Arbre de Vie était plus vibrant que jamais, Terswhine seule à interagir avec lui, Toriane impuissante au vu des menaces extérieures et s'étant retirée dans le tronc abritant le cœur d'énergie.

\- Algie, enfin ! Tu as réussi ?

\- Oui, j'ai bien l'impression, jeta Alguérande en surgissant d'un frémissement de l'air, ailes déployées.

\- Algie ?

\- Les dieux l'ont fait. Ils m'ont quasiment tué. Ils me vident de toute mon énergie… Là, c'est à nous de porter la contre-attaque à laquelle ils ne s'attendent pas ! Tu as réussi, en tout, ma sorcière de belle-sœur préférée ?

\- J'ai déployé toute ma puissance, qui s'est nourrie à celle de mon époux, et au développement de ce nouvel Arbre de Vie. Oui, j'ai atteint quasiment un stade divin, sans que cela ne soit décelé par ces presque pairs d'Unyversium !

\- Tu as pu tout faire ? insista Alguérande. Depuis le début ?

\- J'ai protégé vos esprits, vos échanges télépathiques, entre mon amour de mari et toi. Tout est bien en place. Est-ce que le plan insensé que tu as monté… est réalisable ?

\- Il ne me reste plus que ça, soupira Alguérande. Je n'ai jamais été de taille. Mais j'ai des alliés. Et nous allons passer à l'action ! D'accord, Terswhine ?

\- Je ferais tout pour mon époux, ma famille !

\- Merci.

La blonde Sorcière prit la main du jeune homme dans la sienne.

\- Il n'y a plus que toi, Algie… Et ton énergie s'épuise, volée par ceux d'Unyversium… Tu seras bientôt aux portes de la mort !

\- Voilà pourquoi c'est à mes amis de me remplacer, cette fois. Tous mes amis. C'est parti ! Terswhine, sonne le rassemblement !

\- Tout de suite, Algie !

\- Cette fois, que le combat commence vraiment ! rugit le jeune homme.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Non sans grimacer, tout le corps douloureux, meurtris par les impacts des tirs de Khorishon et de ses pairs, Alguérande se redressa à demi.

« Ils m'ont beaucoup plus esquinté que je ne l'envisageais. Enfin, je peux encore m'estimer heureux de me réveiller vu que leur intention initiale était de me faire la peau ! ».

La tête dans les mains, les pieds pendant dans le vide vu la hauteur de l'autel, il rassembla lentement ses forces.

« Cette fois, c'est quitte ou double… Pourvu que ce plan de folie fonctionne ! ».

_ Terswhine resplendissait, littéralement._

_ \- Il ne te manque plus que des ailes pour être un ange, sourit son beau-frère à la crinière fauve alors qu'ils faisaient quelques pas aux alentours de l'Arbre de Vie._

_ \- Léllanya en a, c'est suffisant, sourit la blonde Sorcière alors que l'Elite se joignait à eux._

_ \- J'avais à être là pour le final !_

_ \- J'ai eu beaucoup d'aide, reprit Terswhine alors que s'était au tour de Truffy de se manifester dans un rugissement._

_ \- Et pour Muranyr ?_

_ \- Je m'en charge, gronda Quelgann le Thanatos. Il déshonore notre groupe !_

_ \- Bien. Et pour Balkendorf ? poursuivit Alguérande._

_ \- Ça c'est de mon ressort, jeta Talmaïdès. Nous sommes tous là, à tes côtés, pour ce dernier combat, Algie. Par Terswhine, nous savons déjà quel rôle tu nous as dévolu. Et nous allons le tenir !_

_ \- Bien. On se donnera donc rendez-vous au Sanctuaire des Sanctuaires._

_ \- Fais vite, pria Léllanya. Albator n'en a vraiment plus pour longtemps !_

* * *

Bien qu'encore un peu faible sur ses jambes, Alguérande se remit debout, posant un regard presque indifférent sur les corps inanimés de son fils, de son père et de ses frères.

\- Procédons par ordre… marmonna-t-il. Réveille-toi, Pouchy, nous y sommes arrivés !

Le jeune homme prit la plume que Léllanya avait arrachée à l'une de ses ailes.

\- Elle y a mis son énergie, ça va combattre celle de Khorishon qui te paralyse ! Fais un effort, mon Pouch', je sais que tu peux le faire !

Après un temps qui lui parut interminable, Pouchy réagit enfin, soulevant ses paupières sur des prunelles marron encore bien embrumées de sommeil.

\- Toi aussi, tu l'as fait, Algie ! Je n'y croyais plus… Bien que je ne me souvienne de rien à partir du moment où j'ai laissé Balkendorf avoir l'ascendant sur moi et m'emporter ! Je t'aime trop que pour avoir un instant en doute ton plan, Terswhine permettant nos échanges télépathiques sans que ceux d'Unyversium ne les perçoivent bien qu'ils soient des dieux !

\- Je n'ai pas bien compris tes intentions, avoua le blond Gardien de Terra IV. Et pour eux, que peut-on faire ?

\- Rien du tout ! Ils ne seraient que des boulets, dans un premier temps. Et notre père n'a aucun pouvoir, il ne ferait que nous gêner ! Mais surtout, leur rôle sera plus déterminant tant qu'ils dormiront !

Pouchy s'était dirigé vers l'autel où se trouvait son père et s'était penché sur lui.

\- Algie, il ne va pas bien du tout !

\- Oui, il est même en train de mourir.

\- Algie, quel est ton plan ? ! paniqua son cadet blond.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Et comment se fait-il que Khorishon et sa bande ne déboulent pas ? Ils doivent avoir réalisé que nous avons repris connaissance !

Alguérande ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

\- Khorishon s'est connecté à mon esprit, pour me vider de mon énergie. Il avait pu auparavant faire intrusion dans mes pensées pour les capter, évaluer mes émotions et donc suivre en direct mes faiblesses. Là, on joue à deux. Et tout comme je l'ai leurré de mes doutes – pas tous feints, malheureusement – je peux à présent lui renvoyer de fausses infos en direct ! Terswhine, ses alliés, et mes nouveaux amis rameutés par Shinori, soutiennent mes forces. Loclash maintient lui le vortex ouvert, pour notre retour !

\- Notre papa, tu ne vas pas le laisser… ? gémit Pouchy.

\- Jamais ! Je me suis presque laissé tuer pour que nous soyons réunis. L'heure de la contre-offensive a sonné ! Je vais me faire les dieux d'Unyversium ! Toi, veille sur ces beaux endormis, il ne doit rien leur arriver, compris ! ?

\- A tes ordres, grand frère. J'attendrai ici que tu me donnes les instructions suivantes.

Serrant les poings, déployant ses ailes de Dragon, Alguérande quitta le temple qui avait servi de prison.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

A l'unisson, Khorishon et Balkendorf rugirent.

\- C'est impossible… Tu n'es qu'un Humain !

\- Et vous, vous êtes peut-être des dieux, mais vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont nous pouvons être capables quand vous nous prenez ceux qui nous sont les plus chers, quand vous nous poussez dans nos derniers retranchements ! Cela a été une très grave erreur de vous en prendre aux miens !

Alguérande accentua son sourire.

\- J'ai moi aussi réuni une petite troupe de fidèles. Le véritable moment des règlements de comptes est arrivé.

Le Seigneur des Carsinoés martela le sol de ses sabots, écumant.

\- Muranyr ne permettra jamais qu'on me renvoie dans le néant ! aboya-t-il alors que le Thanatos écarlate apparaissait.

\- Ça, Muranyr, c'est entre toi et moi ! siffla Quelgann en barrant le passage à son pair.

Balkendorf beugla à nouveau.

\- Je suis le Seigneur des Carsinoés. Tant qu'il en restera une je pourrai toujours revenir. Tu n'en auras jamais fini avec moi, Alguérande Waldenheim.

\- Mais, là encore j'ai fini par trouver la parade. Talmaïdès, il est à toi.

La femme-papillon se matérialisa.

\- Je peux savoir comment tu comptes l'emporter sur moi ? tempêta Balkendorf. Je suis ton dieu !

La Carsinoé agita ses ailes.

\- J'ai cru par le passé que tu disparaîtrais s'il n'y avait plus une seule d'entre nous. J'ai disparu et tu as basculé dans l'oubli. Il faut donc quelque chose de plus radical… Un véritable oubli !

\- Que veux-tu dire ? souffla Balkendorf.

\- Je suis la dernière. Tant que j'existerai, je serai la faille. Et je n'ai nullement l'intention de mettre fin à mon existence !

\- Il n'y a pourtant pas d'autre alternative ! éructa encore le Seigneur des Carsinoés.

\- Si : je vais t'effacer de ma mémoire. Il n'y aura plus le moindre souvenir de toi. Tu vas donc t'effacer, définitivement.

Balkendorf hurla à nouveau sa fureur, alors que son corps était parcouru de frémissements et que le néant le rappelait effectivement à lui.

\- Quelgann, tu peux t'occuper de Muranyr et le dégager de ma route ?

\- Avec plaisir, Algie. Nous, les Thanatos noirs, avons réuni nos forces, je les porte en moi. J'emporte Muranyr avec moi !

* * *

\- Je te signale que je suis toujours là, rappela Khorishon. Je t'ai vaincu une fois, quasi, je peux très bien recommencer !

\- Je t'ai laissé avoir l'ascendant sur moi. Il me fallait être auprès des miens, m'assurer de leur sécurité avant de réellement me mesurer à toi !

Khorishon ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, Hylgène le rejoignant, ainsi que le quatuor de dieux blonds.

\- Non, je ne crois pas que la situation ait vraiment changé depuis ce matin ! Ton corps entier est meurtri, profondément traumatisé par nos premières frappes. Vas-y, expose-toi une seconde fois et il ne résistera pas !

\- Je ne vois pas davantage les amis dont tu te vantais du soutien, glissa Hylgène.

\- Ils sont là. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'être physiquement présents, tout comme je projette la puissance de Loclash pour maintenir ouvert le vortex entre nos mondes. Quand je le refermerai, il n'y aura plus aucun passage pour vous, pour nous atteindre !

Khorishon ne se troubla pas un instant.

\- Si tu savais seulement à quelles forces tu vas vraiment te heurter, rit-il encore franchement.

Le leader des dieux d'Unyversium joignit les paumes de ses mains, dirigeant une nouvelle frappe vers Alguérande qui valdingua dans les airs comme un fétu de paille.

* * *

Alguérande se redressa, s'ébrouant.

\- Il n'était que temps que vous y veniez, gronda-t-il, semblant ravi, bien que la douleur ravage son corps qui avait subi les salves d'énergie de plein fouet.

\- De quoi ? frémit Khorishon en trahissant une véritable émotion.

\- Tu as puisé des forces supplémentaires dans l'énergie vitale des miens, pour me défaire à l'aide de leur énergie. Comme s'ils pouvaient me faire du mal ! Cette puissance que tu as tirée d'eux m'a protégé en vérité du gros de ton attaque ! Et leurs forces réunies sont en moi.

\- Je les ai vidés de leurs dernières réserves, ils ne sont déjà plus de ce monde. Tu payerais dès lors ton rêve de victoire bien cher !

\- Pouchy les a préservés. Il est même en train de les réveiller. Alveyron protègera son grand-père. Pouchy les défend tous les deux. Anténor peut donc se joindre à moi. Et vous savez qu'il est quasi votre égal !

\- On parle de moi ? sourit Anténor en se plaçant à côté de son cadet à la chevelure fauve.

\- Et je suis là aussi, signala Siegfried en vissant les deux parties de sa lance. Tes ailes plus celles des quatre Dragons de Jura, je n'ai jamais été dans une telle forme ! Je suis prêt !

\- Nous sommes prêts, rectifia Alguérande, souriant et concentré.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Albator posa un regard angoissé sur le cadet de ses fils.

\- Est-ce que tes frères ont vraiment une chance ?

\- Algie a tout fait en ce sens, assura Pouchy. Il a réuni tous ceux qui ne l'ont jamais lâché durant toutes ces années. Et ils ont tous développé des talents assez stupéfiants.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais ce qu'ils ont face à eux…

\- Ceux d'Unyversium ont perdu avantage et même invulnérabilité en ne se servant pas de nous pour empêcher Alguérande de passer à l'action, reprit le Gardien de Terra IV. S'ils avaient pu pomper l'énergie d'Alveyron, d'Anténor et la mienne, pour la corrompre et faire en sorte qu'elle attaque Algie, il n'aurait pu la contrer. Là, quand Khorishon s'y est enfin résolu, j'ai opéré une sorte de filtrage. Cette puissance est d'abord passée par moi et elle s'est en réalité entièrement transmise à Algie au lieu de le frapper. Maintenant, avec Anténor, il peut tout projeter en retour tandis que moi je vous protège.

\- C'est le monde à l'envers, maugréa le grand Pirate balafré. C'est aux parents de veiller sur leurs enfants !

\- Il n'est que temps que nous te rendions la pareille, grand-père, sourit Alveyron dont les ailes de cygne étaient déployées à leur maximum.

\- Je vous garde tous les deux en sécurité, promit Pouchy qui avait érigé un bouclier de protection autour d'eux trois.

Le jeune homme blond se racla la gorge.

\- Si ça devait tourner au vinaigre, je vous ramène à Terra IV via l'Arche des Carsinômes !

\- Il faut que ça aille, ragea son père.

* * *

Anténor considéra un moment la roue de ses ailes de paon.

\- Je ne les ai jamais senties aussi vibrantes d'énergie. J'ai comme l'impression qu'elles pourraient s'embraser !

\- Ne te retiens pas ! gronda Alguérande. On va tout donner. Je perçois les présences de nos amis : Terswhine, Truffy, Léllanya, et même Talmaïdès et Quelgann qui sont en train de remporter leur engagement ! On va faire exploser toute l'énergie en nous, Antie. Nous n'aurons pas deux chances à tenter !

\- Je suis prêt, siffla Anténor, déterminé. Khorishon est resté trop longtemps connecté à moi pour voler mon énergie, j'ai gardé la « ligne » ouverte, je vais pouvoir lui renvoyer en boomerang ses frappes !

\- En ce cas, ne perdons plus de temps. Leur cercle autour de nous est parfait, mais nous aussi, nous pouvons couvrir tous les angles maintenant que vous êtes là, Siegfried et toi.

Dos à dos, créant chacun une sphère d'énergie, les trois guerriers les dirigèrent vers Khorishon et sa clique.

* * *

Anténor surgit sous le dôme de protection que maintenait en équilibre son cadet blond.

\- On file d'ici, et au trot ! jeta-t-il furieusement.

\- Où est Alguérande ? ! s'affola littéralement son père.

\- Il finit sa mise aux poings avec Khorishon. Même si en l'occurrence on devrait plutôt dire qu'il fait parler la foudre !

\- Je ne partirai pas sans lui ! se révolta encore le grand Pirate balafré.

\- Papa est assez grand pour s'en sortir, intervint soudain Alveyron en prenant la main de son grand-père.

\- Nous mettrons plus de temps qu'Algie pour regagner l'Arche des Carsinômes, ajouta Pouchy. Khorishon t'a pris presque toute ton énergie, Antie et moi devrons y aller plus doucement pour te ramener ! Siegfried a battu en retraite lui aussi.

\- Alguérande, qui va l'aider s'il a un souci ! ? insista toujours Albator.

\- Il peut compter sur les meilleurs, sourit Alveyron. Rentrons, papy, s'il te plaît !

Albator céda.

\- Oui, il faut te mettre en sécurité. Pouchy, Anténor, ramenez-nous. Et n'oubliez pas votre frère derrière ! supplia-t-il.

Et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, vu toutes les forces dont Khorishon l'avait vidé, Albator ne put que laisser ses fils le conduire en lieu sûr.

« Alguérande, dépêche-toi de nous suivre ! ».

* * *

Dévasté, le Sanctuaire des Sanctuaires avait vraiment triste mine à présent, la plupart des temples réduits presque à l'état de ruines.

\- Loclash va finir de me permettre de sceller le passage entre les dimensions. L'Arche des Carsinômes était le vortex qui a permis tous les envahissements auxquels j'ai eu affaire, et elle va disparaître. Khorishon, toi et ta clique ne ferez plus jamais intrusion dans mon monde !

\- Je crains qu'il n'en soit de même pour toi aussi, siffla Khorishon. Tout mon univers est en train de s'effondrer. Tu ne pourras pas le quitter à temps ! Nous allons passer l'éternité ensemble, avec mes compagnons, en survivant avec le peu d'énergie qui subsistera ici ! Tu ne reverras plus jamais les tiens, Alguérande Waldenheim.

Le jeune homme eut un soupir et ne dit rien, se contentant de constater l'environnement d'Unyversium qui se dégradait inexorablement.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Atterrissant un peu brutalement, Anténor se releva néanmoins avec vivacité, redoutant une poursuite des rescapés d'Unyversium.

\- Galahane s'est éteinte, gémit Pouchy. Heureusement, l'énergie de Loclash maintient toujours le passage. Les lieux sont sûrs pour encore quelques minutes.

\- Je suis en approche, jeta la voix de Warius via l'interphone. Galahane l'a laissé ouvert quand je me suis annoncé et qu'elle a rendu son dernier souffle. Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes tous rentrés ?

\- Alveyron n'a rien, répondit Anténor. Mais Alguérande ne nous a pas encore rejoints…

\- Et Albator ? Il était le plus menacé de vous tous ! continua de s'inquiéter Warius.

\- Khorishon l'a bien affaibli, le retour l'a affecté. Il est dans les pommes mais il ne risque plus rien. On attend Algie, mais il aurait déjà dû être là, gémit Pouchy.

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé derrière, Antie ?

\- C'était son ordre ! Je percevais ses anges gardiens depuis Terra IV qui étaient du combat. Il savait que nous devions emmener en priorité notre père. Pouchy, comment pouvait-il revenir ? Seul face à Khorishon, même diminué, notre frère redevenait vulnérable !

Alveyron devint lumineux, alors que ses ailes étincelaient, comme parsemées de diamants.

\- Ils l'ont fait ! Ils ont ramené notre papa !

\- Mais de qui parles-tu ? firent tous les adultes présents.

\- De mes cadets !

Aussi irradiant que l'adolescent, les jumelles et Oralys apparurent telles des silhouettes tremblotantes.

Passant entre les petits, Alguérande surgit du vortex, roulant boulant au sol. Clio et Radjanga le suivant avec plus de sens de l'équilibre, Tori-San volant comme une flèche.

\- Ouf, j'ai pu les récupérer in extremis. J'avais presque failli les oublier dans la démence de combat ! Et, aïe ! L'herbe d'Unyversium était quand même plus douce quand je m'y écrasais !

\- Mais tu arrêtes de te plaindre ! lança Pouchy, soulagé, l'étreignant de toutes ses forces. Tu es revenu !

\- Oui. Et en s'estompant, l'énergie de Loclash est en train de refermer le vortex. Nous sommes libres ! haleta Alguérande en se relevant, aidé de ses deux frères.

Alveyron lui désigna ses cadets.

\- On a tous réussi, papa ! La pureté infinie de leur énergie, même des dieux ne pouvaient rien contre cela, ils étaient perdus, et toi tu étais sauvé !

\- Merci, les enfants ! Les jumelles, Oralys, attendez-nous sagement à la maison. Nous n'allons plus tarder maintenant !

\- A bientôt, papa, firent les petits en agitant la main.

Alguérande eut un profond soupir de soulagement, jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui.

\- Où est papa ? glapit-il.

\- Warius a envoyé Machinar le récupérer, le temps que tu arrives. Il va bien, il a juste été bien secoué ! le rassura Anténor. Et toi, ça va ? Khorishon ne t'a plus fait de mal ?

\- Non. Ce plan insensé a fonctionné. Khorishon et compagnie sont piégés dans une dimension dont ils ne pourront plus jamais revenir.

Alguérande laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur.

\- Maintenant que tout est fini, je crois que je peux tranquillement tourner de l'œil… murmura-t-il avant de s'effondrer.

* * *

Wylvéline, la Reine des Sylvidres avait organisé une sorte de pique-nique géant pour rassembler tous ceux qui avaient été mêlés, de plus ou moins bon gré, au plus rude des combats d'Alguérande.

\- Décidément, de près ou de loin, je n'aurais jamais envisagé engendrer une telle descendance, remarqua Albator en tendant une assiette de pilons de volaille grillés à Alguérande. Tous tes enfants t'ont sauvé, et moi aussi au passage !

\- C'est pourtant d'ordinaire aux parents de…

\- Ne te fatigue pas à énoncer des vérités, mon grand Algie, je l'ai fait il y a seulement quelques jours encore ! Tu n'as cessé de me surprendre, Alguérande, à ton tour de l'être !

\- J'étais déjà à bonne école, sourit le jeune homme à la chevelure fauve. Alveyron m'a sauvé alors qu'il n'était même pas encore dans le ventre de sa maman ! Je suis tellement fier d'eux tous !

\- Tu peux l'être, assura son père. Après cette victoire, je doute que quiconque ose s'en prendre à toi avant bien longtemps !

Alguérande sourit.

\- Oui, je suis certain qu'on va être en paix pour un bon moment, en effet !

Son assiette à la main, Alguérande se dirigea vers Wylvéline pour qu'on lui serve un verre de jus de vin local non alcoolisé, s'asseyant auprès d'Anténor, Truffy et Léllanya, pour profiter du paisible pique-nique où tous étaient enfin détendus et heureux.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Assis sur une des grosses racines de l'Arbre de Vie, Alguérande observait son petit monde.

Et tous étaient là : les siens, ses amis, les quatre Dragons de Jura volant haut avec Tori-San.

\- Nous avons réussi !

\- Non, tu as réalisé l'impossible, un miracle, rectifia Siegfried.

\- Je n'étais pas seul. Face à ces dieux qui s'étaient littéralement ligués contre notre liberté d'esprit, j'ai monté ma propre troupe ! C'est notre victoire à nous tous, la plus grande, la plus éclatante ! Nous pouvons bien la fêter en ce jour.

\- Je suis heureux de la partager, sourit le Guerrier Éternel. Je vais sous peu repartir pour une veille que j'espère longue, ce qui signifie donc exempte de menaces !

\- Je te le souhaite, Siegfried.

Le jeune homme blond prit place près de son ami.

\- Tu as vraiment récupéré de justesse la Jurassienne et l'Araignée !

\- Oui, Khorishon ne songeait plus qu'à stopper l'effondrement de son Sanctuaire. La prison de mes amies s'est désactivée et j'ai pu les emmener avec moi grâce au surplus d'énergie envoyé par mes trois plus jeunes enfants. La famille est réunie, c'est là le plus précieux à nos yeux !

\- Je m'en doute bien. A un de ces jours peut-être, Alguérande. Bien que je ne le souhaite pas, car cela signifierait des épreuves !

Se retirant alors que Pouchy venait rejoindre son aîné, Siegfried disparut.

L'immortel Gardien de Terra IV étreignit son aîné.

\- Je suis tellement heureux, Algie !

\- Te voilà l'égal de ces dieux qui nous menaçaient, sourit tendrement Alguérande. Quelle revanche sur ta tendre enfance où ta prétendue lenteur avait fait de toi la cible de bien des moqueries !

\- Je n'ai aucun ressentiment, assura Pouchy. J'avais ma voie à trouver, c'est tout. Et j'ai une femme que j'aime plus que tout ! Nous sommes effectivement des dieux bienfaisants. Nous allons pouvoir veiller pour l'éternité. Et je peux te promettre que je ferai tout pour que ton futur soit plus paisible que toutes ces années passées.

Le sourire de Pouchy se fit plus éblouissant encore.

\- Anténor et Radjanga vont connaître le bonheur complet, même s'ils ne le savent pas encore ! Pour reprendre une expression chère à notre père : tous les oisillons sont rentrés au nid !

\- « Oisillon », tressaillit Alguérande. Radjanga attend… ? ! L'Araignée qu'elle était à l'origine est donc devenue totalement humaine !

De la tête son cadet blond approuva.

\- Anténor va avoir son foyer. Il aura une stabilité qu'il ne pouvait espérer il y a seulement deux ans de cela !

Pouchy eut un petit rire.

\- Ce qui ne l'empêchera nullement de parcourir la mer d'étoiles. Il a cela ancré au plus profond de lui-même, comme notre père. Mais ceux de notre lignée reviennent toujours au bercail, il n'y a aucune inquiétude à avoir !

Il y eut un moment de silence que Pouchy rompit.

\- J'imagine aisément que tu ne vas pas t'attarder. Madaryne et les petits t'attendent avec une sacrée impatience !

\- J'ai aussi à faire un détour par Jura, fit Alguérande en s'assombrissant. Les prières de Pline ont participé à notre victoire, mais lui aussi s'est éteint, quasiment en même temps que Galahane. Ça ne peut être une coïncidence. Je suis certain qu'eux aussi ont gagné des mondes d'où ils peuvent continuer de nous protéger.

\- Je le crois aussi, confirma Pouchy.

Le jeune homme blond éclata de rire.

\- Alveyron, Anténor, Radjanga, Clio, papa, toi, cela va faire beaucoup de monde, pour une fois, à bord du _Deathbird _! Tu vas presque te sentir envahi !

\- Possible, murmura Alguérande, suave. S'ils me pompent trop l'air, je pourrai leur faire subir le sort de la planche spatiale !

\- Je constate que tu ne manques jamais de retomber sur tes pattes ! gloussa Pouchy.

\- Je suis à bonne école avec Truffy, approuva Alguérande en caressant le chat qui était venu se lover sur ses genoux.

* * *

Au soir, Alguérande était allé retrouver Léllanya qui demeurait sans bouger à quelques mètres de la maison que lui avait attribuée Wylvéline pour la durée de son séjour.

\- Je ne t'ai pas encore remerciée, commença-t-il.

\- J'avais à être là, tout simplement. J'ai fini mon cycle de présence auprès de toi, je vais te délivrer de ma présence. J'espère que tu oublieras jusqu'à ce misérable passé que je t'ai fait endurer ?

\- C'est déjà fait. Je te l'ai dit à plus d'une reprise !

\- Je désirais l'entendre une dernière fois de ta bouche. J'aurai été bien indigne de toi. Et toi, tu as été plus éblouissant que même l'Élite que je suis n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Je te souhaite tous les bonheurs du monde, Algie !

\- Merci, maman.

Et avec un sourire apaisé, Léllanya disparut, regagnant à jamais le Sanctuaire des Grands Sages.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Le _Deathbird_ volait à pleine vitesse en direction de la Terre, ne s'étant arrêté qu'une journée en orbite de Jura pour qu'Albator et Alguérande puissent se recueillir sur la tombe de Pline.

Clio avait alors émis le souhait de demeurer un moment sur sa planète natale.

\- L'_Arcadia_ me manque…

\- Tu le retrouveras dès que nous serons arrivés, assura Alguérande. Maman a confirmé qu'il était entièrement remis à neuf, tout comme le _Mégalodon_ d'Antie !

Détendu dans les Jardins du cuirassé noir battant pavillon pirate, Albator s'étira.

\- Mais j'ai bien le temps de repartir, avoua le grand brun balafré. Après toutes ces dernières péripéties, nous avons bien besoin de souffler, tous ensemble.

\- Tu parles, tu as passé ton temps à roupiller tranquillement ! ironisa Alguérande.

\- Justement, j'aurais dû pouvoir faire quelque chose pour t'appuyer. Au lieu de cela, j'ai été un souci supplémentaire pour toi !

\- C'était préférable, jeta rapidement, et sérieusement, Alguérande. Tu ne pouvais simplement pas te mesurer à Khorishon et à ses potes ! Nous sommes tous là, saufs, il n'y a que cela qui importe. Anténor a retrouvé sa chérie. Et toi et moi allons être auprès des nôtres d'ici quelques jours.

\- J'espère qu'il a l'intention de se poser lui aussi un petit moment, reprit Albator. Il n'est que temps que nous fassions entièrement sa connaissance.

Alguérande esquissa un sourire mutin.

\- Je pense qu'Anténor va se trouver une excellente raison de rester, au château d'Heiligenstadt ou à l'endroit où il se plaira le mieux.

\- Tu titilles ma curiosité, sourit son père.

\- Et moi donc, lança Anténor en traversant le jardin. Algie, tu es un infernal comploteur ! De quoi ne suis-je pas au courant ?

Alguérande rit, leur tira la langue et pris ses jambes à son cou.

* * *

\- Oh, mon papa, si tu savais combien je t'aime ! ?

\- Je ne l'ignore pas, Alfie. Mais tu es un grand garçon, parle comme un homme !

\- Je serai toujours ton tout petit ? insista Alveyron qui effectivement appréciait de se faire câliner.

\- Bien sûr que oui. Tu es mon cœur, toute ma vie ! Et toi, tu me l'as sauvée, déjà plusieurs fois !

\- Maman serait bien trop malheureuse sans toi. Et nous aussi ! J'ai hâte de les retrouver, ils me manquent trop !

\- Plus que soixante-douze heures de vol, Alveyron. Tu sauras patienter, mon petit guerrier ?

\- Oui. Tu viens avec moi faire une partie de squash ?

\- Avec plaisir !

L'adolescent eut un petit cri de joie et se saisit de la main de son père pour l'entraîner, au cas où il se serait subitement ravisé !

* * *

Ayant scrupuleusement escorté le _Deathbird_ jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrime à un dock en orbite de la Terre, le _Karyu_ était reparti ensuite pour rejoindre la République Indépendante, Warius ayant hâte à son tour de revenir auprès des siens.

Des spacewolfs avaient alors ramené sur le sol les passagers du cuirassé Pirate.

\- J'ai appelé le château. Salmanille nous fait envoyer des voitures. Dans quelques minutes, nous serons entièrement de retour, en paix. Et je défie quiconque de venir nous y déranger !

\- Toujours aussi pacifique, toi, remarqua Alguérande. Heureusement qu'Anténor et moi n'avons pas hérité de ce trait de caractère ! Tu ne cesses jamais de vouloir pourfendre les univers !

\- Hum, je ne dirais pas ça, pour le côté caractériel de ma personnalité, rétorqua Albator, avec bonne humeur, l'ironie de son fils ne l'atteignant pas. Quant à toi, Anténor, je te rappelle que tu as fait défoncer le crâne de ton cadet balafré.

\- Ledit cadet t'ayant tiré dessus un jour ! rappela l'incriminé.

Les trois balafrés rirent de bon cœur, Radjanga avec Alveyron un peu en retrait.

Trois berlines s'approchant de la piste de l'astroport Militaire, elles se firent doubler par un van qui s'arrêta à la hauteur d'Alguérande. Deux hommes en descendirent.

\- Colonel Waldenheim, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour ne pas vous être présenté à votre procès !


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

\- Merci de ne pas m'avoir passé les menottes devant mon fils.

\- Nous avions ordre de nous assurer de vous dès que vous reposeriez le pied sur le sol d'Heiligenstadt. La manière nous revenait. Et nous n'avons jamais signé pour traumatiser un jeune ado ! Et puis, cela ne vous a pas surpris, colonel ! ?

\- J'avais à payer pour cette fuite, Inspecteur Krod, soupira Alguérande en ayant jeté un coup d'œil à la plaque d'un des deux policiers. Je m'y attendais. J'aurais peut-être dû prévenir les miens…

\- Ce n'est qu'une mesure temporaire. Votre procès a déjà été mené à sa fin. On ne vous jugera pas une seconde pour les mêmes faits. D'autant plus que l'enquête a repris sur d'autres bases. Et moi, puisque vous ne le zieutez pas sur mon badge, je suis l'Inspecteur Mholen. Pourquoi cet air surpris, colonel Alguérande Waldenheim ?

\- Je m'attendais plutôt à une bonne amende, une assignation à domicile, ou quoi que ce soit, mais pas à une nouvelle incarcération…

\- Procédure administrative et judiciaire, reprit Shin Krod. Quarante-huit heures. Ensuite, vu que vous avez été jugé innocent, vous pourrez rentrer vraiment chez vous.

\- Mais vu que cette sentence du Juge ne s'applique que pour votre absence, quarante-huit heures suffiront, ajouta Loï Mholen.

\- Mon fils… soupira Alguérande.

\- Le temps que nous vous fassions monter dans ce van, il est parti avec les siens dans les limousines envoyées par ceux de votre château. Il vous attendra, et vous serez bientôt là près de lui.

\- De très, de trop, longues heures… Il a tant enduré, je crains qu'il ne puisse tenir, cette fois…

\- Ne soyez pas si pessimiste, colonel, protesta Loï Mholen. Deux jours, c'est très vite passé !

\- C'est court et interminable… soupira Alguérande en détournant la tête pour dissimuler les larmes qui avaient envahi ses yeux, sans pour autant couler.

* * *

Madaryne et Salmanille eurent presque le même cri de révolte quand, les berlines arrêtées, les leurs en étant descendus, elles avaient constaté qu'Alguérande n'était pas parmi eux !

\- Algie, mon époux !

\- Algie, mon fils ?

\- Il doit répondre de sa défection au procès… Procédure douloureuse mais nécessaire. Il reviendra très bientôt ! assura Albator.

\- Tu le savais ? ! gémit Madaryne en lui étreignant les mains avec une force violente.

\- Je le devinais, sans grande peine. J'ai étudié les lois terrestres avant celles galactiques, avant de recevoir mes galons de jeune capitaine… Et ces lois ne changent guère… Alguérande ne risque rien, il sera relâché, libre, entièrement.

\- Algie ne le supportera pas… se lamenta la jeune femme aux mèches azur et aux prunelles vertes.

\- Si. Il le faut, gronda Albator. Maintenant, finissons de rentrer dans le château, nous sommes tous rentrés chez nous !

\- Pas tous… marmonna Anténor. Mais j'aime cet endroit, je veux bien rester un peu, si j'y suis autorisé ? s'enquit le jeune homme borgne et balafré à la chevelure fauve, inquiet, sur une ultime défensive.

Il hoqueta.

\- Papa… ?

\- Bienvenue à la maison, Anténor !

\- Merci !

Radjanga toussota, se raccrochant soudain au bras de son compagnon.

\- J'aurais juste un truc à dire… Je suis enceinte !

* * *

Drapé de toute l'autorité de sa position, le Juge Sed Ogrel fixa celui qui avait comparu devant lui.

\- Vous avez dû l'apprendre, colonel Waldenheim. Les parents de cette famille avaient un enfant condamné, et aucune chance de toucher l'assurance pour un décès naturel, si je puis dire…

\- Oui. Pour qu'ils puissent un peu plus vivre décemment.

\- Mais ils ont commis l'incompréhensible : ils ont convaincu ce garçon à se jeter sous les roues du premier véhicule venu.

\- Le mien, j'avais compris… C'est désolant, à pleurer, en être réduit à une telle extrémité… Ils vont bien ?

Sed Ogrel s'agita dans son fauteuil écarlate de Juge.

\- Ils sont ceux que j'aurais à juger, prochainement. Ce sont des êtres ignobles !

\- Un de leurs enfants mourrait. Et ils en avaient d'autres… Ils vont prendre un max ?

\- J'en déciderai.

Le Juge fronça les sourcils, surpris.

\- Vous leurs trouveriez des circonstances atténuantes ? En dépit ce qu'ils vous ont fait ?

Alguérande soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est juste que toute cette affaire me fait une peine infinie… Mais je tiens avant tout à recouvrer ma liberté ! J'en ai besoin, un besoin vital !

\- Oui, je l'ai compris. Mais je ne peux vous laisser sortir avant les quarante-huit heures légales. Finissez cette peine, colonel Waldenheim. Ensuite, profitez de votre liberté et de votre vie !

\- J'y compte bien ! assura Alguérande.

\- Merci pour votre compréhension et docilité, colonel.

\- Je ne tiens plus à être poursuivi ! grinça Alguérande. Je peux retourner en cellule et attendre ?

\- Je vous en prie, colonel, rétorqua le Juge avec tout autant de raillerie.

\- Bien, je rentre dans mes quinze mètres carrés !

* * *

Et, quelques heures plus tard, Alguérande avait vu la berline de son père venir le chercher.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Pour la première fois, tous étaient présents autour de la table de la salle à manger principale du château d'Heiligenstadt, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis trop longtemps.

Alhannis avait cédé sa place à Alguérande afin de le laisser présider avec leur père.

\- Tu es totalement tiré d'affaire, dans l'histoire de ce gamin ? s'enquit Anténor.

\- Oui. L'enquête s'est focalisée sur les parents. Enfin, ils ont déjà reconnu les faits et tout expliqué. C'est juste pour des détails, l'environnement familial, les relations des uns et des autres, le milieu scolaire, que les investigations se poursuivent.

\- Plus de soucis suite à ta non présence au procès ? insista Anténor.

\- Quelques heures d'isolement, une amende salée dont je me suis acquitté en quittant ces lieux peu hospitaliers. Je suis tranquille, assura son cadet à la chevelure fauve.

\- J'en suis heureux, assura Anténor en reportant son attention sur le plat en sauce et réclamant plus de salade aux membres du personnel s'occupant du service, Radjanga lui caressant tendrement la cuisse sous la table.

Après quelques instants de silence, Salmanille reprit l'initiative de la discussion.

\- Tu repartiras, Algie, mon grand ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je suis officier de la Flotte terrestre. Mais j'ai quelques semaines de congé d'ici là. Le côté surnaturel du général Hurmonde tient à me remercier pour ce que je viens d'accomplir face aux dieux d'Unyversium. Son côté naturel veut laisser passer un peu de temps, pour tenter de faire oublier un tant soit peu mon procès et ma fuite ! Je peux donc entièrement rester un bon moment, et me reposer. Ce ne sera pas du luxe. Je me sens éreinté comme si plusieurs cuirassés m'étaient passés sur le corps !

\- Sans compter que je m'y suis mise, rappela Madaryne dans un gloussement.

\- On a les plaisirs que l'on mérite, n'est-ce pas ?

Curieusement, tous les balafrés présents – sauf Alveyron bien évidemment – et même ceux qui ne l'étaient pas, plongèrent soudain le nez dans leur assiette, avec une sorte de roucoulement, leurs tendres moitiés resplendissantes au contraire !

Pouchy se pencha vers Terswhine, ravissante en robe fourreau qui lui dégageait les épaules, vu que bien qu'il s'agisse d'un repas familial, la tenue de soirée avait été de rigueur.

\- Nous allons veiller sur eux tous, ma merveilleuse amie. Et nous avons l'éternité pour cela. Je ne te serai jamais assez reconnaissant pour ce cadeau !

\- Je t'aime à la folie, mon blondinet. Je ne me suis jamais trompée de frère quand j'ai donné mon cœur.

Les plats repassant, les verres à nouveaux remplis par le stylé personnel, tous poursuivirent leurs discussions à tous vents, le sourire ne quittant pas les lèvres.

* * *

Après une première semaine de repos, Alguérande paressait au bord de la piscine en forme de cœur couverte quand son père le rejoignit, toujours de noir vêtu de pied en cape, bien que n'arborant pas celle de son habituelle de Pirate !

\- Toujours raccord avec la température, toi ! ironisa le jeune homme. Cette salle est surchauffée, presque plus que l'eau elle-même et ses petits remouds !

\- Je suis un Pirate, je ne me referai pas ! fit Albator, qui ne s'était pas départi de son sourire tendre. Et il est rare que les Pirates se prélassent en plein soleil même s'il est artificiel grâce à la climatisation, tout transpirant, et sans redouter l'irruption d'un ennemi !

Alguérande gloussa, effectivement ruisselant de sueur.

\- Hormis tes petits-enfants qui te bouffent tout cru, se jouant de toi comme d'un bébé, tu n'as rien à redouter ici, papa !

\- Je sais. J'apprécie ce havre de paix pour tous ceux que j'aime le plus au monde. J'ai eu un message de Warius : il est plus heureux que jamais auprès de Marina. Et il a définitivement raccroché son uniforme, il veut lui aussi profiter de ces belles années !

\- Comme je le comprends. Moi, j'ai encore bien du temps, avant d'arriver à votre stade de quiétude !

\- Ne parle pas trop vite me concernant, rétorqua Albator. Pirate j'ai été transformé. Pirate je le serai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle !

\- Nous nous verrons donc toujours dans la mer d'étoiles. J'aime ça, papa !

Semblant un moment indécis, ce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas, Albator sortit alors directement ce qu'il avait gardé jusque-là dans la poche de sa longue veste de suie d'intérieur.

\- Ta mère et moi avons un cadeau.

\- J'aime bien les cadeaux !

\- Nous le savons. Madaryne et toi allez apprécier celui-ci.

Albator se frotta le bout du nez alors que les spectres de Léllanya et de Khell étaient apparus.

\- Tu avais déjà des pères depuis le tout début. Tu as eu des mères depuis l'adolescence. Finalement, tu es verni, mon garçon !

\- Oui, je sais, sourit paisiblement Alguérande en prenant les billets de voyage tendus par le grand brun balafré.

Et une longue étreinte réunit les deux hommes, sous les regards attendris de l'Elite et du fantôme qui disparurent alors définitivement.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Albator et Salmanille se précipitèrent vers le taxi venu se ranger dans la cour intérieure du château.

\- Algie ! Mady !

Et tous deux serrèrent contre leur cœur les deux jeunes gens.

\- Vous avez profité du cadeau ?

Alguérande sourit, aux anges.

\- Sauna, hammam, massages, détente. Madaryne et moi nous sommes détendus au possible ! Que du bonheur ! Et puis, il y avait l'atelier d'éveil au golf. J'ai fait de longues promenades. Et Madaryne a profité de repas savoureux, que nous partagions à mon retour. Merci pour ce cadeau, mes parents !

\- Nous t'aimons tant, notre grand enfant !

\- Où sont Alhannis et Anténor ?

\- Repartis, pour leurs envies. Et Alcéllya pouponne à fond. Pouchy est lui aussi heureux au possible avec sa belle Sorcière, renseigna le grand brun balafré. Détendus, les enfants ?

\- A fond, assura Madaryne. Merci, Albator.

\- Merci, papa ! Comment vont nos petits ?

\- Nous nous sommes bien occupés d'eux. Ils ont été dans une colonie de vacances.

\- On était avec plein d'enfants. On s'est fait des tas de nouveaux amis ! jetèrent les jumelles et Oralys en venant se précipiter dans les bras de leurs parents.

\- Et moi, j'ai bien veillé sur eux, sourit Alveyron, son regard tendre et attentionné posé sur ses cadets.

Oralys gloussa, en agitant la main de son père.

\- Alfie a une fiancée !

\- Oh, intéressant. Qui ça donc, Alfie ? interrogea Alguérande.

L'adolescent était devenu rouge comme une tomate, trouvant soudain un intérêt passionnant à caresser Truffy qui ronronnait entre ses bras.

\- Garde ton jardin secret, mon Alfie. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus précieux que nous ayons. Ça m'a sauvé la vie jadis. Ça va illuminer la tienne, mon grand !

\- Quoi, pas d'interrogatoire, papa ? insista le jeune garçon, légèrement surpris.

\- Non. Tu te confieras, ou non, quand tu seras prêt, quand tu en auras envie ! Je suis de retour, Alfie, tu peux redevenir un ado tranquille, je m'occupe de vous tous. Nous nous occupons de vous tous, n'est-ce pas, Mady ?

\- Et comment ! Nous sommes en grande forme ! Personne ne conteste ? s'amusa la jeune femme aux boucles azur.

\- Nous n'oserions pas, ironisa Oralys. Papy Albator nous a mené à la baguette. Il n'y a que mamy Salma qui le surpassait !

\- Mensonge ! protestèrent dignement les deux grands-parents. Nous les avons pourris gâtés, oui !

\- Ca aussi c'est vrai, reconnurent les jumelles en les enlaçant.

\- Bande de cyniques, vous ne cesserez jamais de nous faire tourner en bourriques ! sembla protester le grand brun balafré en caressant les mèches de ses petites-filles.

\- C'est quoi « cynique » ? pouffa l'aînée des jumelles.

Mais avec ses parents de retour, elle ne pensa plus qu'à eux et aux câlins !

Albator passa son bras autour des épaules de l'amour de sa vie, lui caressant la joue de sa main libre.

\- Ils sont mignons, non ?

\- Nous avons une merveilleuse descendance ! approuva Salmanille. Tu as bien travaillé, mon grand Pirate !

\- Oui, mais toi…

\- Je les aime tous, comme si je les avais mis au monde. Ils sont magnifiques, ces enfants.

Salmanille se dégagea légèrement, resserra ses doigts sur les mains de son époux depuis plus de quarante ans.

\- Anténor, il va s'installer ici, avec sa femme, leur enfant ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il n'a encore rien dit. Ça te gênerait, ma tendre et sauvage épouse ?

\- Non. C'était juste histoire d'organiser la vie à ce lieu dont je suis la châtelaine ! sourit l'Autrichienne qui avait uni sa destinée depuis toujours à celle du terrible capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Alors, Anténor ? Il va revenir ?

\- Oui, inévitablement ! se réjouit Albator, presque guilleret, ce qui ne lui ressemblait nullement, mais il était heureux au possible, laissant tomber tous les masques, même face à sa femme. Il fait exécuter une sorte de vol d'essai à son nouveau _Mégalodon_. Il sera ensuite de retour ! Oui, Anténor revient ! Tous les enfants rentrent à la maison ! Sa place sera toujours particulière. Alhannis n'aura pas à en souffrir, dans ses orgueils d'aînés et de membre de cette lignée.

Salmanille serra encore plus la main de son mari.

\- Et toi, quand repars-tu ?

\- Pas avant longtemps, sourit Albator. Je t'aime tant, ma superbe capitaine de cuirassé, harpiste sexy, la moitié de mon cœur ! Je suis cliché, c'est ça ?

\- C'est une de tes plus belles déclarations d'amour, mon Pirate préféré !

Et un baiser passionné unit Albator et Salmanille.


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

Avec une éclatante fierté, Anténor était venu accueillir son cadet à la chevelure fauve qui venait d'arrêter son bolide de course devant les marches de la maison nichée au cœur de la campagne.

\- Un vrai petit cottage. Tu te sédentarises ! ironisa Alguérande.

\- Tout de suite les grands mots. Je me suis juste cherché un petit coin tranquille ! Et m'endettant au passage pour plusieurs vies. Avoir été le Fantôme a plutôt gelé ce que j'avais mis sur le côté au lieu de m'assurer une retraite paisible.

Alguérande rit de plus belle.

\- La retraite ? C'est aussi peu fait pour toi que pour notre père ! Mais je suis d'accord : cet endroit est charmant. Tu pourras t'y ressourcer tout ton saoul. Au fait, une idée de tes activités futures pour payer les factures ?

\- C'est ça, fiche-toi de moi ! Je rentre dans le rang et ça te fait jubiler !

\- Oui bien sûr ! Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer avoir une telle famille. J'ai commencé ma vie tout seul. Et là je suis entouré des meilleures personnes qui soient !

\- Toi, tu deviens sentimental avec l'âge, se moqua gentiment Anténor.

\- Possible. Ça ne me déplaît pas, sourit Alguérande en entrant dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée où Radjanga s'activait comme une petite fée du logis.

Il enlaça la jeune femme, l'embrassant affectueusement.

\- Je vois que tout le monde a trouvé ses marques, commenta-t-il. Antie et toi avez déniché un très joli nid d'amour.

\- Oui, nous avons eu beaucoup de chance, approuva Radjanga. Une fois les travaux effectués pour mettre à notre goût, nous pourrons tous vous recevoir.

\- J'espère que vous ne tarderez pas à envoyer les cartons d'invitation, car je dois repartir pour la mer d'étoiles.

\- Déjà, s'attrista Anténor. Je me pose et toi tu t'envoles à nouveau !

\- C'est la vie, rétorqua son cadet. J'ai été un peu trop accaparé par les démêlées surnaturelles. Il n'est que temps que je reprenne ma véritable tâche !

\- Tes domaines sont multiples. Heureusement pour tous ces mondes. Combien de temps as-tu ?

\- Aucune idée. Joal Hurmonde est plus que discret ! Je le soupçonne de n'être pas pressé de savoir à nouveau son trouble-fête attitré à nouveau dans la mer d'étoiles !

\- En ce cas, on fera avec, conclut Anténor. Viens sur la terrasse arrière, on va boire un verre. Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

\- Un gin tonic ! Et quand j'aurai fini cette mission à venir, je te ramènerai quelques caisses de red bourbon !

\- Avec plaisir. Mais je pense qu'en réalité, je te rejoindrai plutôt dans l'espace et que nous irons trinquer avec Erkhatellwanshir.

\- J'ai hâte, assura Alguérande en prenant place dans un rocking-chair.

\- Et, à quand le mariage ? s'enquit-il en mettant les pieds dans le plat comme à son habitude.

A son plus grand amusement, les joues de son aîné et de sa future belle-sœur s'empourprèrent et ils se mirent à bafouiller en un bel unissant !

\- N'oublie pas que Radjanga est enceinte, gloussa Alguérande. Tâche de lui glisser la bague au doigt avant que ce ne soit visible. Nous sommes une lignée respectable !

Anténor rit de bon cœur.

* * *

De retour au domaine familial, après le dîner, Alguérande et Madaryne avaient fait une petite promenade dans le parc, leurs enfants de la partie et s'amusant à se poursuivre dans les allées, Alveyron plus occupé sur son téléphone à échanger des messages avec sa petite amie.

\- J'aimerais que ces jours durent toute la vie, soupira-t-elle, blottie contre lui.

\- Et moi donc ! Mais les balafrés ne s'attardent jamais, même chez eux. Je suis un enfant des étoiles. J'y ai été conçu, j'y suis né. Et je compte bien les parcourir jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, tout comme mon père et d'autres avant lui.

\- C'est bien là qu'est ta place. Tu y fais merveille. Je suis tellement fière de toi et des enfants que nous avons !

\- Je t'aime, Madaryne. Tu es mon cœur et ma vie. Et je te le répéterai chacun jour qui me sera donné de passer à tes côtés.

\- Mais, je l'espère bien, mon beau balafré !

Madaryne l'étreignit, se pendant à son cou, réclamant un long baiser.

\- Tout reprend son cours. J'ai de nouveaux concerts en perspective et tu récupères la barre de l'_Indomptable_. Il ne pouvait y avoir rien de mieux !

\- Comme je suis d'accord ! fit-il en l'embrassant à en perdre le souffle, la lune les baignant de sa douce clarté.


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

Anténor passa la bague au doigt d'une Radjanga resplendissant dans sa robe ivoire qui ne trahissait nullement le secret de ses entrailles.

\- Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Alguérande passa la bague au doigt d'une Madaryne rayonnante dans sa robe d'un violet pâle.

\- Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Albator passa la bague au doigt d'une Salmanille qui irradiait dans une robe pétale de rose.

\- Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

\- Un triple mariage, je ne pouvais rêver mieux pour le mien, conclut Anténor. Dommage qu'Alcéllya et Alhannis n'aient pas été tentés. Mais ce ne sera peut-être que partie remise !

\- Ils ont réservé leur place pour le nouvel échange de vœux, dans dix ans, renseigna Albator. Il faut respecter la tradition familiale !

\- Oui, on m'a déjà drillé à ce sujet, fit Anténor en se rasseyant à la fin de son discours alors que tous les invités au repas de noces étaient rassemblés sous les tentes dans le parc du château. Bon appétit à tous, et amusez-vous bien !

Le jeune homme sourit à sa tendre épousée, voyant les siens lever leur verre à sa santé.

\- Merci…

Le jeune homme se racla la gorge, dissimulant une soudaine et intense bouffée d'émotion en se régalant de la première entrée servie.

« Maintenant, Algie, je comprends tout ce que tu racontais sur les bienfaits d'avoir une famille ! Et j'ai déjà fondé la mienne ! C'est cela, tout simplement, le bonheur ! Quel parcours chaotique, j'ai eu. Et tout cela pour atteindre des rivages paisibles. Ça va me plaire ! Mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite, Algie, j'ai bien l'intention de ne pas te lâcher et de sillonner avec toi et notre père la mer d'étoiles ! ».

* * *

Frémissants sur leurs quais d'arrimage, les trois cuirassés s'apprêtaient à s'élancer une nouvelle fois vers la mer d'étoiles afin de la mordre à pleines dents et d'en savourer chaque instant, dans les palpitations des surprises et des inévitables mystères qu'il leur restait encore à percer.

\- Parés, les garçons ? jeta Albator depuis la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_, la main sur l'une des poignées de la grande barre, Tori-San perché sur son épaule, Clio assise à l'une des consoles, pinçant les cordes de sa harpe.

\- Mon _Mégalodon_ n'a jamais été aussi avide d'avaler les galactokilomètres. Le véritable corsaire de la famille, c'est désormais moi ! se réjouit Anténor. Je serai digne de la charge que m'a confiée le général Hurmonde. Et je reviendrai pour la naissance de mon petit garçon !

\- Je compte bien être là pour serrer mon nouveau neveu dans mes bras, ajouta Alguérande, bien installé dans le fauteuil noir de la passerelle de l'_Indomptable_. Tous mes amis surnaturels nous bénissent et veillent sur nous. Ils feront en sorte que nous serons là, à nouveau, d'ici quelques mois. Le rendez-vous est fixé, ne le manquez pas !

\- Je peux te l'assurer, fit le grand Pirate balafré. Toshiro, c'est à toi !

\- Avec plaisir, Albator. Nous sommes repartis.

\- _Arcadia_ en avant !

Anténor jeta un regard à Arachnoïde qui tenait les commandes du cuirassé-Voilier battant pavillons Pirate et Militaire, symboles qu'il était Corsaire de la Flotte. Il sourit ensuite à Radjanga, sa navigatrice personnelle.

\- _Mégalodon_, en avant !

En une ébauche de salut, Gander fit signe à son colonel qu'il était prêt.

Alguérande prit une bonne inspiration, serein, impatient, prêt une fois de plus à dévorer la vie de ses dents éclatantes.

Ses pensées s'envolèrent une dernière fois vers Heiligenstadt, le château abritant ceux qu'ils aimaient le plus après ceux dont les cuirassés entouraient le sien.

\- _Indomptable_, en avant ! intima le jeune homme.

Et les trois cuirassés bondirent à nouveau vers la conquête des étoiles.

FIN DE LA SAGA D'ALGUERANDE


End file.
